


Prologue: The Three Hoes

by sonicravenx



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Hoes Series [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Byleth, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Hoeing, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Multi, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Propositions, Relationship(s), Setup, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Smut, Students, THOT, Teacher-Student Relationship, They/Them Pronouns for My Unit | Byleth, Unresolved Sexual Tension, being a thot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicravenx/pseuds/sonicravenx
Summary: "Byleth has just arrived to the Monastery, and must choose which house they will lead as their Professor. They are tasked by Lady Rhea to make the rounds to the House Leaders of the Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer. However, each one seems to have their own tasks underneath it all..."





	1. The Primary Choice, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> -8/26/2019-  
"This is a three part prologue to set up all other short stories in this series, that in which are a series of short stories that will either depict Edelgard, Dimitri, and/or Claude- as well as the rest of the Monastery- in their own hoe-isms. Reading the stories in this series will detail a loose story of lust and angst that goes on within the Three Houses of Garreg Mach. Please go see Series Notes for more details info on the Series layout.  
This story takes place in Pre-Timeskip on 4/23 of the Great Tree Moon.
> 
> There is no set prerequisites for this prologue, but almost ALL other stories in this series will takes place Pre-Time skip, and thus contain no spoilers on it- beyond what might be revealed in some support scenes post-time skip that might apply. But for the most part, this will be spoiler-free and smut and battle filled.
> 
> Things in italics and parenthesis are always optional little tidbits of info that I throw in for better clarity, or simply just for extra information. For the most part they are optional reads as Parenthesis usually are. I also tend to bold key words/phrases/beings that I believe to be important things to remember, or if I'm introducing a new key term altogether. This will also be a thing for every story in this series.
> 
> CHECK THE SERIES NOTES FOR UPLOAD SCHEDULE ON OTHER SERIES.
> 
> Thanks for reading". -@Sonicravenx

“_ Hey! Earth to the sleepy head? Wake up! Remember, you have something big to do today! _ ” said a voice deep within Byleth’s mind. This was enough to shake them awake. As **Byleth** groggily gets out of bed they plant their feet on the ground and run their hair. 

“Agh… You don’t have to be so loud Sothis…” said Byleth as they look up to see **Sothis** floating majestically in front of them. 

“You _ almost _ overslept! Gosh- you want to make a good impression as a teacher at the Monastery don’t you? Showing up to **Lady Rhea** ’s chamber _ late _ won’t do that!” said Sothis angrily.

“Chill out. I’m sorry. Traveling from **Remire Village**\- all the way in the empire- to Garreg Mach in such short notice gets you a bit lagged out. I’m still a bit taken aback that I was even offered the teaching position here…” said Byleth. Sothis then hums to herself.

“Me either. **Jeralt** said that- **Alois** was his name? He recommended you; kinda a forward move on his part if you ask me... But ultimately that is what fate has done for you- brought you here” said Sothis. 

“Yea…” said Byleth as they stand up from his bed. 

“But before you even assume that teaching role you have to first choose a House. **Manuela** mentioned that Lady Rhea will give you more info on that topic, and that the only ones that even know you will be a new Professor are the House leaders. So, let’s head off already!” said Sothis.

“Alright alright” said Byleth as they yawn. They go to don their suited attire, and head out the door of the room they are staying in to the Audience Chamber.

*****

“Good morning, Byleth. I hope that your stay so far at the Monastery has been to your liking?” asked Lady Rhea as Byleth entered the chamber in which Lady Rhea resided..

“Yes. The facility is massive, and the architecture is nothing like you would see anywhere in Fódlan . It’s honestly a sight to see!” said Byleth in awe.

“Hehe, well I am happy that is your impression so far. Now, down to business…” said Lady Rhea as she clears her throat, “I’m sure you are aware by now that you will be teaching here at the **Officers Academy**?” she asked.

“Yes” said Byleth with sternness.

“In order to properly be a Professor here you must be assigned to teach over a respected House. Either the **Black Eagles** , **Blue Lions** , or **Golden Deer**. Which you choose will not change the greatness that your teaching and guidance can do for these students, but it is in your best interest to speak with the House Leaders and familiarize yourself with the academy for now this is your new home. You will find many students throughout the Reception Hall and the academy itself. Please, make the best decision for you. When you are done, come and speak with me” said Lady Rhea.

“Okay” said Byleth. And with that, Byleth set off to the Reception Hall.

*****

Walking down the Reception Hall Byleth has a lot to consider, as this decision shapes the entire direction of what they do, and what the Houses will do. Sothis, noticing the anxiety building within Byleth starts to get worried.

“_ Don’t get so worked up! You will do fine no matter what House you choose. And, it’s not like Professors exclusively only teach just those students in that House- I think _” said Sothis as she talked into Byleth’s mind.

“You are right” said Byleth.

“_ I just think you should take this one step at a time. Look- isn’t that one of the House Leaders right there? _ ” said Sothis alerting Byleth’s gaze to **Edelgard** who stood with a group of girls in the hallway.

“So, I should go speak with her?” asked Byleth.

“_ Well- that’s your task from Lady Rhea, so duh! _” said Sothis as she scoffs. 

“Okay” said Byleth. They walk over, and as Edelgard notices Byleth approach she smiles.

“Girls, I’ll have to continue this conversation another time” said Edelgard to the group of girls. As they walk away Edelgard approaches Byleth.

“Why hello there- how have things been?” asked Edelgard.

“So far I am just taking in everything, but the place is really nice,” said Byleth.

“Ahh. I heard that you took up a teaching position here. Pity- I would have hoped you would have lent your strength to the Empire” said Edelgard.

“_ The Empire? Is she only thinking of her own gain? _” said Sothis. This made Byleth think for a second- questioning her own motives.

“In any case- I never introduced myself. I am **Edelgard von Hresvelg**\- princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire. You still have no chosen a House to teach- correct?” asked Edelgard.

“You would be right” said Byleth.

“Well, The Black Eagles have some of the best students; intelligence and skill-wise. I would love to have your expertise lead our House to greater heights, and showcase the greatness we have to offer. I can expect nothing less from a Professor hailing from Adrestian territory, right?” said Edelgard.

“Huh?” said Byleth.

“When you and **Jeralt** helped **Claude** , **Dimitri**, and I at Remire Village; that is in Adrestian territory, so I assume you are from the Adrestian Empire?” asked Edelgard.

“Um…” said Byleth. In truth, Byleth wasn’t entirely sure about their upbringing- or place of origin. They didn’t want to say something that- in reality- was false. “You did find us in Remire Village, correct” Byleth continued.

“Hm… Well, either way. I’m eternally grateful for your efforts in protecting me on the battlefield back there. I am in your debt” said Edelgard.

“It was nothing. I was a mercenary for awhile, so that type of service was a common sort of mine. I could not stand to see you slain by such hethans” said Byleth. Edelgard giggles as she closes up the gap between them.

“Surely having your expertise within our House will surely aid in ensuring all us in the Black Eagles soar beyond expectations. And well, perhaps if you join our class I can… Request more of your services? Hehe” said Edelgard as she flips her hair with her fingers.

“Um…” said Byleth as they blush.

“_ What is this girl doing?! _” said Sothis deep within Byleth’s mind.

“Oh, worry not Professor; you know where my name origin comes from? Edelgard means ‘Noble Protector’. So, it’s only common sort that I, an heir apparent, see to that those that would give their lives for me are… Properly accustomed to” said Edelgard.

“_ Well.. You DID technically give your life for her so… I guess she has a point- somewhere between her promiscuous lines… Is she using her charm to swoon you over to her house?! _” pondered Sothis.

“_ Well, if so… I guess it is something to consider… _” said Byleth. 

“Professor?” said Edelgard.

“Huh? Ahem! I- uh… I will keep that in mind Edelgard when making my decision” said Byleth.

“Good. Well, if you want to learn more about our house don’t be afraid to ask” said Edelgard as she giggles. 

“Okay. Have a nice day Edelgard” said Byleth as they bow- feeling an urge to not stick around to hear about her House. Edelgard bows back, and walks off. Byleth then sighs as they walk away. “Gosh- the princess _ sure _ has an allure about her…” Byleth continues.

“_ Allure?? Maybe A- lot of harlotry! If these House Leaders are going to use these underhanded tactics to get you to choose them then you need to keep your guard up! _” said Sothis.

“Come now- it was harmless. Come, let’s go find another House Leader” said Byleth as they keeps on going to the courtyard.

-CHAPTER END-


	2. The Primary Choice, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Byleth continues on to talk to the Other House Leaders"

As Byleth walks to the courtyard of the Officers Academy he notices golden flags hanging off the walls leading into the first batch of classrooms. They noticed the lawn riddled with birds chirping about, and cats laying down relaxing in the sun’s rays. There, a familiar lean man- filled with curiosity- stood against a wall with a foreboding grin; one that Byleth was attracted to.

“Hey, teach!” said Claude as he waves. Instantly, as Byleth gazes upon Claude’s silky smooth cocoa skin, he blushed as they meet eyes. In truth, he noticed he innate charm back at Remire Village, but the warfare surround them made it hard to really explore those feelings. “Scored a teaching gig here huh? Talk about a good first impression” said Claude.

“Yea. I’m still taking it all one step at a time” said Byleth.

“As you should. Well then I guess that means I should introduce myself properly. I am **Claude von Riegan**. I’m from the ruling House of the Leicester Alliance- but all that mumbo jumbo is just formality. I can assume you don’t know which class to join yet. Well, I think you should go with the choice that causes you the least amount of stress. I think you would like the Golden Deer ‘cause we aren’t tight asses and difficult as the other two” said Claude.

“Oh, well that’s a claim” said Byleth.

“Hehe- don’t tell ‘em I said that” said Claude.

“So you are fairly loose then?” asked Byleth.

“Yea- well, I mean, it depends on what you mean by that teach. I’m mad lax and chill. I’m not gonna give you some speech on why you should join our House; just look around, and if you like the vibe then you know where you belong. But, if you mean in terms of courtship I like to think people should save their cherries for the _ right _ one that wants to pop it- ‘ya know?” said Claude.

“H-Huh?” said Byleth as they blushed. Claude then chuckles.

“Haha, you are read as **Leonie** ’s hair right now! Although her hair is kinda orange-red… Oh, Leonie is one of the students in Golden Deer- she is _ obsessed _ with Jeralt, so you guys would get along” said Claude.

“You are good at conversing. Changing the subject I see” said Byleth.

“Haha. Well I think that we should get to know each other more, and the secrets about us both will come undone- right? Or, should we skip all the technical stuff and just get down to business?” said Claude as he smirks and looks down at his crotch. As he looks back up to Byleth he gives him a lustful stare.

“I…” said Byleth as they started to blush more.

“Hey- I said that you should choose the House that gives you the least amount of stress. I’m just pullin’ your leg here. But, after seeing you on the battlefield I would _ love _ to see more of you… In our House” said Claude.

“Hmm… Well, I’ll take that into consideration. You said Leonie is obsessed with my father?” asked Byleth.

“Yea, but again- you ain’t hear that from me” said Claude.

“Well, I’m not really sure what the allure is over my father, but I suppose being in a house with someone that specifically has an appreciation for him would be a nice tough for my start here” said Byleth.

“Exactly!” said Claude.

“And, your House has someone with two Crests- correct?” asked Byleth.

“Ahh, you are wondering about Lysithea. **Lysithea von Ordelia** is her name. Daughter of Count Ordelia, and I think the youngest student here. So don’t try anything teach” said Claude.

“C-Claude!” said Byleth blushing.

“Sorry. My vulgar tendencies tend to come out when I’m very comfortable with who I am talking to…” said Claude as he rubs the back of his head and blushes slightly with a grin.

“_ This Claude… He is intriguing… _ ” said Sothis in Byleth’s mind, “ _ He has a charismatic feel to him… But his smile doesn't reach his eyes… _” she continues.

“_ So you think he has an ulterior motive as well? _” thought Byleth to Sothis.

“_ Perhaps… He might have a game plan like Miss Loosey-Goosey back there! _” said Sothis.

“_ Hm… _” thought Byleth.

“Teach?” asked Claude.

“Huh? Sorry I got lost in thought” said Byleth.

“No worries. Well, if there is anyone else you are wondering about the Golden Deer House just come grace me with your presence again!” said Claude.

“Hehe, I will. I do have to go explore some more anyways, so I will be seeing you soon” said Byleth.

“We will be seeing each other for sure,” said Claude as he winks. Byleth then blushes and bows.

“Have a nice day” said Byleth.

“You as well” said Claude as he bows as well. As Byleth walks away he sighs, and feels his heart pounding against his chest.

“_ Are you having a heart attack? Claude was that cool to you?? _” asked Sothis.

“_ He just was really enticing… It was exciting to talk to him. To peel back his layers and see exactly what is Claude von Riegan… I kinda wanna find that out… But, there is also the Black Eagles… _” thought Byleth.

“_ And there is the Blue Lions _” said Sothis.

“You are right” said Byleth.

“Teach? Are you talking to yourself?” asked Claude.

“Huh? D-Don’t pay attention to me!” said Byleth as they walked away at a quicker pace. Cladue looked on as Byleth walked away with confusion, but simply shrugged their shoulders and went back to chilling out.

*****

As Byleth ran off in embarrassment he ran passed the Blue Lions classroom- and passed Dimitri. Dimitri, noticing his Professor march past him he went off to alert their attention.

“Professor! A word!” said Dimitri as he grabbed Byleth’s hand. As Byleth turned back to see Dimitri grab them they got shocked.

“Ahh!” said a shocked Byleth.

“My apologies! Did I startle you?” asked Dimitri.

“N-No. Sorry, I was in a rush to go… Somewhere” said Byleth.

“Oh, where to? Perhaps I can accompany you on your walk while we chat” said Dimitri.

“Huh? Oh, that place can wait. Let’s sit on that bench over there” said Byleth. 

“Sit? Well I have been standing here waiting for you to pass by, so I am fine with that” said Dimitri. Byleth and Dimitri then go sit down.

“So, I wanted to first apologize for my actions the other day. You did all of this chivalry on Claude, Edelgard, and I’s sake- coming to our aid- but I never once introduced myself properly. As a prince, I am ashamed of my actions in that regard” said Dimitri as he bows.

“_ Gosh- maybe Claude was right in saying they all are tight asses… _” said Sothis in Byleth’s mind.

“Please- it’s fine.” said Byleth as they wave their hands motioning them to stop bowing.

“R-Right. Well, I am **Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd**, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Of course, while we are here at the monastery I am but a student- so please do not treat me with any extra treatment because I am a prince” said Dimitri.

“_ I wasn’t going to… _” thought Byleth. “I will remember your words” said Byleth responding to Dimitri.

“Anyways, I heard of Lady Rhea granting you a teaching position here. That means you can potentially spearhead my House with your excellent leadership skills. I am elated on this fact. While I have much to learn, I am sure that under your tutelage that I will grow as a student, person, and leader. They say knowledge is power and for that I view it sacrosanct. I would benefit greatly from your guidence” said Dimitri.

“_ Hm… He seems to have a self-centered mindset on you joining as well, but he does seem to care deeply about the estate of the others in his house as well _” said Sothis.

“Your words give promise to your character. I am surely considering the best House accordingly” said Byleth.

“Ah yes. I heard that you are going around doing your very own investigation as to ascertain your House. While I do think the clout of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus can stand on its own all of us students within the Blue Lions House are brimming with potential that only the leadership such as yours could unlock. As the House Leader I would be right there alongside you night and day to assist you with training us to stand above the other Houses” said Dimitri.

“You sure are selling your House well. You care deeply for the estate of your classmates” said Byleth.

“Whatever I have to do to exceed expectations and push those that follow me I shall do, for it is the duty of a leader. Do you not agree?” asked Dimitri.

“No, I understand the sentiment. Though, I heard on the grapevine that other Houses are a bit difficult to deal with and are uptight. Do you think that describes your House?” asked Byleth.

“W-What?! Uptight!? Agh, of course I should expect gossip would spread to new ears faster than a pegasus with the winds of Macuil carrying them. Professor- worry not of idle slander of our House if any _ bow-wielding ruffians _ were the ones that told you” said Dimitri.

“Bow-wielding ruffian?...” said a confused Byleth.

“Is Claude talking about me?” asked Dimitri as he blushes.

“Huh? W-Why would you think Claude would talk ill of you?” asked Byleth stirring the pot.

“Agh, n-nothing it’s nothing… Professor, I hope that you are not coming into this Academy with predescribed notions _ or _ carrying yourself with jaded opinions. For I am viewing you with the freshness of the morning dew. The Blue Lions do _ not _ partake in such rumor spreading” said Dimitri.

“Huh, so you wouldn’t describe yourself as uptight?” asked Byleth.

“W-Well… From time to time I have been told that I… Will get very passionate about completing a task or mission. Perhaps moreso than others do. Which to me just shows my dedication and other leader figures’ laziness. Do you not feel the same?” asked Dimitri.

“Huh… Well, when you put it like that…” said Byleth as they ponder.

“So if that makes me ‘uptight’, or a ‘fish out of the water’, or ‘tense’ then I will take such words if it means the greater for my estate. B-But I do not agree with such words, nor think they fit. But… Even a prince such as I can learn more on how to be ‘chill’ as Claude says it… Perhaps if you were apart of the Blue Lions House than you can help me be more unfettered” said Dimitri.

“How so?” asked Byleth.

“Well… You have such a calm and unwarranted aura about you...Perhaps you can show me first hand how to be more like you; just the very few moments we have shared talking in this spring-like weather have filled me with solace, and I believe that even if you were not in my House I would love to have your guidance. Plus, your father is now the captain of the knights; Jeralt is a very laid back man, so you must surely take up after him” said Dimitri. 

“I suppose... So, you are asking me?... What?” asked a confused Byleth.

“Perhaps under your guidance you can help me be less tense so I can relate more as a leader… I believe this is what Manuela calls a ‘proposition'’... Am I using that word right?”. said Dimitri.

“Uhhh… Well that depends; are you gonna invite me to dinner beforehand?” asked Byleth jokingly.

“Dinner? Well- being well nourished before a private seminar does help the body going for the intense process, so I would be glad to take you out to dinner beforehand” said Dimitri.

“_ I can’t tell if he is being serious, or he is just THIS socially dense… _” said Sothis within Byleth’s mind.

“Hm… Well, let me deal with choosing a House, and maybe we can do that another time” said Byleth.

“Oh course! Please only give me your services if it fits into your agenda. I don’t want to say I am desperate for your teachings, but I will do what I need to do for the sake of my kingdom” said Dimitir.

“Hm, well I’ll remember that” said Byleth.

“Before we part- is there anyone in our House you would want to know more about?” asked Dimitri.

“Hm… Well, who do you think- besides you- is a star student in your House?” asked Byleth.

“Oh, well… I don’t like to have favorites, but one student that always puts his mind to training is **Felix Hugo Fraldarius**; if you ever need to speak with him he is most likely in the Training Hall” said Dimitri.

“He is the son of **Rodrique**, am I correct?” said Byleth.

“You are. However, I would be mindful with speaking about his father in his presence…” said Dimitri.

“Hm…” said Byleth in confusion.

“He was was also a Blue Lions student when he attended” said Dimitri.

“Hehe, are you trying to butter up your House by saying famous attendees?” asked Byleth jokingly.

“N-Never! I’m just sharing not-so known facts to a Professor about to delve into the lore of this monastery is all…” said Dimitri feeling guilty for doing exactly what Byleth said.

“_ Relax _. I did not know, so you did your job” said Byleth. DImitri sighed in relief.

“Oh, good. Well Professor, as much as I would love to sit here and talk to you more I must get off to my studying. Hopefully when I see you again you are the teacher of our House” said Dimitri as he gets up from the bench.

“Yes, we will see. I am to go see Lady Rhea when I make that decision” said Byleth.

“Well, I’ll see you to it then. Have a nice day” said Dimitri as he walks off. Byleth then sighs.

“_ Gosh… I think all that Claude said was true about him specifically _” said Sothis.

“_ Hm… Perhaps. ButI wonder what he will be like with a bit more guidance and direction… Seeing him with less edge might be interesting to experience… _” thought Byleth.

“_ Well you are gonna have to decide that fact- now! Come on, we gotta go see Lady Rhea _” said Sothis.

“_ You are right _” thought Byleth. Byleth then gets up himself, and heads back to the Audience Chamber were Lady Rhea awaits.

-CHAPTER END-


	3. The Primary Choice, Part 3 (End)

Byleth walks up the path- past the Black Eagles’ classroom- and turns right back into the building where they see an official standing by the stairway.

“If you are heading up to see Lady Rhea you can take this staircase upward,” said the official.

“ _ Agh, you found your way up there before- you will be fine. You aren’t lost are you? _ ” asks Sothis.

“ _ Of course not. This guy just wasn’t there when I last came is all. Come on _ ” thought Byleth. They then waved to the official. “Thank you!” they said charismatically.

They walk back up the stairs and see the foreboding doors to the Audience Chamber once again, and as they open them there they see Lady Rhea- radiating with such ethereal light. Standing beside her was  **Seteth** , and in front of her was Manuela and  **Hanneman** . Manuela and Hanneman turn around to see Byleth as they approach them. They all stand side-by-side as Lady Rhea smiles radiantly.

“Byleth, I’m glad that you have had a safe return. We were just all waiting on you” said Lady Rhea.

“I’m sorry if I kept you all waiting” said Byleth.

“You could have came back sooner- you have the swiftness of a Fortress Knight” said Seteth.

“Seteth!” said Lady Rhea sternly.

“M-My apologies. No, we were not waiting long. In fact, we were just commencing discussion about the Houses, and the teaching positions we need filling with Sir Essar and Miss Casagranda” said Seteth.

“Oh! Such formality. Reminds me to take you out for a drink later” said Manuela.

“Oh Manuela- pruding in an important faculty meeting is just your kind of party but can you at  _ least _ wait until we are done?” asked Hanneman.

“Well I would like to ask you about the type of parties you enjoy but I forgot you never get  _ invited _ to them,” said Manuela.

“Oof” said Byleth.

“I’ll pretend I heard no such thing just now” said Lady Rhea stern faced- but trying to hold back a laugh.

“Ahem! I’m sorry Lady Rhea” said Manuela.

“M-My apologies…” said Hanneman.

“... How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far? I prayed that you found your way around, and that the halls were brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls” said Lady Rhea.

“Now that you have made your rounds I suppose it is due time for you to take charge of one of our three houses of students” said Seteth.

“Right” said Byleth.

“I must note however, that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in traceable history such as yourself with such an important position, but it is as the archbishop desires” said Seteth.

“Seteth… Oh my. Well, I hope you have taken the time to get to know each House- The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer” said Lady Rhea.

“Since you are new here, Manuela and I have decided to allow you first pick, and whichever Houses are left we will lead” said Hanneman.

“Choose wisely Byleth” said Lady Rhea.

Byleth then starts to think to themselves, “ _ What House should I choose?... _ ”. However, they are completely indecisive. Going with the Black Eagles Byleth will be amongst nobility mostly, and those that use magic. The Blue Lions value their own code and are skilled fighters, and so Byleth will be surrounded by a battalion of chivalry. However, the Golden Deer seems to be the most rural- having the least nobility, and being with them will have Byleth engaging with people that have heart. Manuela, Hanneman, Seteth, and Lady Rhea looks on as they can tell Byleth is surely deep in thought. After a long pause Byleth makes their chose.

*****

“Your heart has made its choice, then. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity” said Lady Rhea.

“I am aware that these are all youths that bear the weight of  [ Fódlan ](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/F%C3%B3dlan) on their shoulders. I appreciate the honor just to be able to lead them Lady Rhea” said Byleth. 

With that, Byleth made their peace and said by to Lady Rhea and those in the room. Byleth has made their choice of a House, and as they leave they go off to meet their new students. Sothis, harboring her own thoughts deep with Byleth’s mind, wonders how this year at the Officers Academy will fair for them all…

-END-


End file.
